


Sparring Session

by HUNTER29



Category: King of Fighters
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Rough Sex, Slight Dom/Sub, Vaginal Sex, multiple orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 11:25:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17243384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HUNTER29/pseuds/HUNTER29
Summary: Mai finds herself in an awkward position after sparring with Y/n, but the awkwardness turns into something which both can agree was a positive outcome.





	Sparring Session

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story from a request received.
> 
> Please note I am not familiar with this series so the only information and knowledge I have is from the wiki of this character. Therefore the presentation of the character involved from the series may most likely be inaccurate to cannon.

Yet another King Of Fighters tournament was approaching and lately Mai has been training hard in preparation for the combat which she is to be taking part of, it was currently one of the times where she was practicing her stances for both offence and defence alternating between the two as she imagined herself facing an opponent. However it would quickly come to the point where she didn't need to pretend she was in actual battle as a shuriken flew just past her hair and impaled itself into the floor before her, she quickly spun around in search of her attacker but there was none which left her on guard. Then after a moment with the only sound being of the wind blowing her hair she spun around to block another attack from her new opponent.

A h/c haired and e/c eyed male faced her with a challenging smile as he pushed his weapon, a practice sword, closer to Mai as she struggled to push back but did mirror the smile which her opponent had. Then with a sudden burst of strength she managed to push to make back as she jumped away whilst sending a burst of flames which she summoned at her attacker, the fire burst missed its target who had suddenly disappeared which left the entitled "alluring ninja girl" on guard before another sudden attack staggered her back where she fell flat on her backside.

"Ow" she complained whilst standing back up to face her opponent once more as he laughed at her air headed mistake, "don't laugh at me Y/n!" Mai again complained with a mock pout that turned into a smile as she too laughed whilst the now named male countered with "well you should practice your balance more". Y/n and Mai were close friends who would often spar together whenever they could with the most being whenever another fighting tournament is approaching, when not sparring they would just casually hang out and enjoy each other's company to the point where some romantic affections were formed but never pursued by the two.

For another few minutes the two continued to battle each other until one of Y/n's attacks staggered Mai again which resulted in the same as last time with her landing on her ass once more. Though this time the part of her outfit that was covering her lower regions, which even then was still too little, flipped up and she let out a small shriek of embarrassment as she hid herself with her hands and Y/n spun around in order to not see anything as the Shiranui ninja covered herself once more. Y/n slowly turned back to face the brunette who had a fluorescent blush in her cheeks as she looked up at him and he stepped forward offering his hand to help her up but as Mai started pull herself up she had accidentally pulled Y/n down, after the fall they both looked to their positions as Y/n was on top of Mai with one hand groping her chest as she had one of hers over his and the other on his shoulder. "This is awkward" Y/n muttered as he and Mai just stared into each other's eyes before she was the first to start closing the gap and leaned up.

He didn't stop her nor did he pull away as he felt the brunette's lips press up against his before after a few seconds he started to return the kiss as he laid her back down against the ground whilst running his hand along her thigh, the two continued to hold the kiss for a few moments longer before it broke away so they could meet eyes once more. Nothing was said as the two just flashed their lips into battle once more as Mai hooked her legs around Y/n and he pushed himself down onto her whilst they let their hands roam each other, then the h/c haired male exposed Mais's chest by pulling her outfit to the side but she didn't complain only blushed as she let him start to massage her breast. Letting out a few soft moans as she enjoyed the feeling of his touch before gasping as she felt the bulge that pressed against her from the confinements of the male's ninja slacks, she giggled whilst looking up at him again before her hand reached down as she expressed her playful side by rubbing the growing erection. "You enjoying yourself?" She asked in a light teasing voice she maybe she shouldn't have as Y/n did express a side of dominance at times and now was one of them.

He pressed closer to Mai grinding himself against her and she gasped before clutching his shoulders tight as she felt his lips latch onto her neck and suck on the captured spot making her mewl, the situation was leaving the ninja heiress rather aroused but she couldn't be blamed a say/n wasn't exactly concealing his own arousal as it was grinding against Mai's dripping cunt. Her breaths were starting to pick up as she dampened between her legs before feeling one of Y/n's hands trace up her leg before between them to manually stimulate her clitoris and she was enjoying the feeling of the male's touch, her hips even rolled up a little which resulted in a single digit penetrating her pussy and Mai let out a surprised moan as she fell on her back again. Then the pumping started which made her legs tremble from the rapidly speeding up movements of the Y/n's hand, the brunette ninja's arousal grew and she had to muffle her moans by covering her mouth with her free hand which was then substituted by Y/n's lips as he continued pumping his finger into her.

Then Mai couldn't hold herself as her breasts and pussy were both being treated and she was reaching a climax which she announced to Y/n who then suddenly stopped but not to deny Mai her orgasm as she assumed, instead she watched as her leaned his face down between her legs and started lapping his tongue as her now gushing folds as she was allowed her orgasm, Mai couldn't help but clamp her legs around Y/n's shoulders and head as she held him in place as he continued to lick her pussy as she climaxed. This left it so the heat wasn't just in her lower regions but her face she tried to ease that by waving her fan but her hand was then caught by Y/n who held it as he leaned down to kiss her again, and she could taste her own juices on her tongue which he pushed into her mouth.

As the kiss broke Mai stared breathlessly up at the male who just made her cum before forcing him to sit up as she fumbled with his ninja slacks; which after a near minute of getting nowhere he personally discarded along with the rest of his clothes so he was naked with his erected shaft ready to use. Mai would be remiss if she didn't admit the shameful fact she nearly drooled at the size but then her thoughts were stolen as she found herself pinned on her back again with the thick shaft primed and readied at her entrance but awaiting the signal. Even if Y/n was showing a dominant side he was still doing this for Mai's satisfaction and awaited for her to fully consent to proceed, and when that came from a simple nod he quickly sheathed himself into the heiress ninja who closed her entire grip around him as her body was rattled from the sudden penetration but no pain was felt. Instead she just gasped as she stared at Y/n before yet again locking their lips as he started thrusting,

Slow at start but the speed and force rapidly mounted up until within no time at all Y/n was thrusting in deep and Mai's body writhed around as she was rocked with the pleasure of being fucked, her only sounds being of moans as her thoughts were only coherent of telling her she wanted this more. She didn't even need to say as Y/n was happily thrusting deep into the ninja girl's tight pussy which brought him a pleasure in its own right before he was pulled down by Mai who leaned her head over his shoulder, her eyes shut tight as her lips turned up at the corners from the pleasure she was feeling. She loved it and she lived Y/n, no words were need saying to understand that. Instead she just allowed him to take her the way he was as she enjoyed every second of it before she had reached the climax she had failed to realise building up. Y/n didn't stop his thrusting though.

Instead he just doubled his efforts which only brought more lewd noises from the bubbly ninja he was fucking. "More, Y/n please, more!" Her practicly begged and he was happy to oblige as he kneeled up to loom over her and whilst keeping one hand on her waist, Y/n started massaging Mai's breasts again. Tweaking her nipples which brought her more pleasure as she felt her vaginal walls clamping down on the cock inside her and that was when she felt the twitch, she knew he was close and she wanted him to cum inside her which she made clear by saying "it's ok, do it inside me, oh cum deep inside me" as she pulled him down to her where she again clasped her arms and legs around him refusing to let go until he pumped his load into her. When that time came Y/n pumped a thick and copious amount of cum into Mai and she gasped and panted as she was creampied, her legs trembling albeit with a numbness before feeling returned as was moved to be in a straddling position in Y/n's lap.

He laid beneath her as she had to keep her balance with her hands on his torso but she knew what she was to do as she pushed up before letting herself drop back down into Y/n's lap, he let her move her body without his own movements for a moment before thrusting up and from this position it was a direct thrust up into a rather sensitive spot which set Mai of instantly as she rose her hips and dropped at a faster pace. Her breaths were ragged as she rode Y/n's cock and she knew she wouldn't be able to keep going too long but she had to for as long as she could last until climax and this time she wanted it with Y/n, to feel him cum inside her as she splayed her juices onto his lap in mutual orgasm. She wanted that so made sure to manually clamp her pussy around him to coax him to climax as she was reaching her final pique. Then it happened as with one more thrust upwards Y/n struck Mai's sensitive spot once more and triggered her climax that pulled him with her as he pulled her down to him, his arms wrapping around her waist in an almost protective way as he pumped his cum into her.

The brunette ninja laid still on Y/n's chest before her breathing came out in rapid pants and she stared at him before peppering kisses against his lips. It was Y/n who made the final kiss last by holding her cheek to keep her head still as their lips tangoed with their tongues tangled, then when they parted lips Mai laid her head onto the male's chest as she muttered out a muffled "I love you" at the same time he said the same three words. She felt pure joy from hearing that and held Y/n tightly whilst catching her breath. The two were friends for so long and now it was clear it was something more, but another clear thing is that they will both be "sparring" with each other a lot more often than they already did.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to request ideas.


End file.
